Coffee
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: This is not a Yaoi. This is about Cid helping Cloud with his deliveries to Wutai and Cloud wants to know why Cid dosen't allow with Coffee on his air ships.


Coffee

I wasn't one for drinking tea I preferred coffee but Cid Highwind's Shera and the Highwind both held no coffee pots for a hot beverage all you could get on Cid's ship was Tea and it was usually weak well compared to coffee it was.

I had once tried to take my own Coffee onto his ship but within an hour it was gone, on one had drunk it, Cid had thrown it out and tried to cover it up but we all knew that it was him. I just couldn't understand what his dislike to coffee was all about. So I decided I would ask him as it was really starting to get under my skin that I couldn't have a coffee on his airship when I needed a pick me up, alright the Mako does help keep me going longer than a normal human would without the aid of a stimulant but it didn't mean I didn't need one or would like to enjoy one while passing the time so I decided when he was taking me across to the Wutai continent as I had a large delivery there and the bridge they had started to build was still that in construction so I would often have to travel to Rocket Town and Cid would take me and Fenrir across the water from there I could reach the many scattered villages of Wutai and usually run into Yuffie that's why I always needed a coffee on the way there and the way back she hadn't changed in the four years I had know her so I need my coffee to help me through but Cid wouldn't allow it and it was a stupid rule and one I was going to confront him about.

I got up from the lounge area of the Shera and made my way to the ship's deck, Cid was there by the wheel and puffing on probably his tenth cigarette of the flight, not day just flight, he'd probably had about twenty to thirty cancer sticks already including the ten though from this trip. I coughed as the smoke assaulted my senses, I didn't like the smell of smoke either especially when travelling in a confided space like this it made my motion sickness return something I hadn't had to deal with since I was sixteen and had spent four years in a test tube and another year travelling back to Midgar in a almost vegetable like state it had put an end to the motion sickness.

"Hey Spiky those magazines get boring did they" Cid smirked as smoke billowed around us, I rolled my eyes Cid always carried a stash of dirty magazines around with him but unlike him I don't need magazines to satisfy me, I had Tifa for that and since I had admitted to her I did love things had been better to her.

"Unlike you Cid I don't need dirty magazines anyway that's not while I'm here" I started and would of continued on if Cid hadn't interrupted by blowing more smoke in my face as he light up another cigarette.

"So why are you here?" Cid retorted

"Because I want to know why you don't allow coffee on this ship?" I asked suddenly feeling a little awkward. Cid actually laughed and proceeded to blow yet more smoke in my face which I had given up trying to swat away with my hand.

"Well ya see Spiky if you had lived with Shera for as many as I've had you would understand, that women can't make and couldn't make a coffee if her f**king life depended on it, even the smell of the stuff was enough to make you throw up" Cid explained, I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Cid Highwind the fowl mouth pilot got sick over just smelling the warm liquid

"It's not funny, thank god the women can make a descent cuppa otherwise I don't know where I be but who can mess up adding a tea bag to a mug and adding hot water, milk and sugars" Cid said actually trying to be serious but failing

"why do you ask anyway" Cid pressed

"Well it's simple I need a pick me on when travelling especially when travelling to Wutai where I'll no doubt I'll run into Yuffie and it just gives me extra buzz to get through her many annoying questions and her other annoying habits" I sighed

"Well that I can understand that ninja really gets under your skin so maybe I'll make an exception but just for you when you're travelling to Wutai and Wutai only, I'll get one of the boys to pick some up when we land alright" Cid grumbled he clearly wasn't happy but I was finally I would get a pick me up even if it was only when travelling between Rocket Town and Wutai I'll take what I can get.

"Thanks Cid" I said then left the room to get away from the smoke and maybe go for a lie down for the last hour left of the flight.

When we did finally touchdown in Wutai and I got Fenrir unloaded, I headed for the first coffee shop I could find and ordered a black strong coffee to go and almost burnt my tongue on the first sip but it felt good to finally be able to have a coffee and not have to drink the tea provided on Cid's ship.

On the return journey back to Rocket town after a long day being pestered by Yuffie when she had spotted me driving through her town I was glad to see a fully stocked cupboard filled with several types of coffees including Tifa's favourite cappuccino so I grabbed the box and shoved it into my bag I had gotten to carry more deliveries when travelling further.

I was able to sit in the lounge of the Shera and enjoy a coffee as I replied to the text that Tifa had sent me telling me how much she and the kids missed me. I sent back a message saying I missed them too and I would be home soon and I also told her that I was actually sitting on Cid Highwind's airship enjoying a coffee which I got an immediate lol back. Sighed and sunk further into my chair and rested my feet on the coffee table as I enjoyed my coffee on the ship and looked on in disgust at the box of tea bags that had been left out.

The words 'SIT DOWN AND DRINK YOUR GODDAM COFFEE' filled the room and I couldn't help but laugh remembering the words he had shouted at us all those years ago when we had first met.

"I am Cid I am" I replied to no one in particular as I finished my coffee.

* * *

got the idea for this when I went to make myself a cup of tea, it was gonna be called tea but it's more about coffee than tea so I changed it. I don't drink coffee myself I don't really like it but I do like my tea :D

So to sum up this fic Cloud wonders why he has never been allowed to drink Coffee on Cid's airships or in his house for that matter so he goes to ask him. It's hopefully funny as I was aiming for humour and hopefully I have achived that but I wasn't going for direct humour.

I think though even after spending a few hours with Yuffie you'd be needing a coffee or in my case a cuppa to either get you through it or help you put to the back of your mind or forget without the use of a stiff drink lol

Hope you enjoy it's my first non pairing fic well I wouldn't consider it a pairing.


End file.
